


forest

by monelice



Series: FAME [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monelice/pseuds/monelice
Summary: Seungwoo was Hanse's forest and Do felt lucky to have him by his side.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo
Series: FAME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	forest

**Author's Note:**

> hii i'm a little shy lol
> 
> the first thing i want to say is that english is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes!!! let me know if something is not understandable or wrong!!
> 
> well, this is a translation of my own work and the first one! i have some victon oneshots that i intend to translate and post here but it'll not be that soon because i'm a lazy and kinda busy person (i'm on my senior year of high school and online classes are almost eating me up). 
> 
> sooo i had this ideia to write oneshots for every song of seungwoo's album and since he dedicated each one for one member of victon, i'll be writing 5 more with those ships but i don't know when i'm going to post them :(
> 
> this was the fastest OS that i ever wrote and i like it so much, hope you do too :))))
> 
> again, forgive me for any mistakes
> 
> enjoy~

Hanse was restless, the cold sweat was dripping over his face and his eyes were tightening, again a terrifying nightmare was haunting his sleep. On the last few days he had been having those bad dreams and when he was awake a wave of sadness would come to drag him down, he didn’t know where this was coming from, it was just there, as if the melancholy were his own shadow. Suddenly he started to babble, then woke up letting out a scream of pure fright. He sat on the bed and cried out loud hugging his own legs, there was no way those thoughts would leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried and he tried a lot. He was feeling entirely helpless, lost, lonely, like he was just a grain of sand in the middle of the universe of his obscure imagination. 

A crack of light entered the room and the low creak of the door was heard, a worried Seungwoo came in. He reached Hanse’s bed with his smooth steps, kneeling down in front of his boyfriend and touching his arms. The younger one lifted up his head slowly and put it down again, he didn’t like when Han saw him like that, on his lowest point. The tallest got up, sitting on Do’s side and petting his head gently.

— It’s gonna be okay, Sese, I’m here. — Seungwoo said while caressing Hanse’s head, looking at him with affection.

The eyes of the shortest met with the ones of his valentine and then little by little his breath calmed down but the tears still insisted to wet his face. Han hugged Do, bringing him to his lap, the shortest put his head on Seungwoo’s shoulder and started crying again. The eldest slipped his fingers through the hair of his loved one while his other hand held the little body tight.

There, on his significant other’s arms, Hanse felt safe, like he could cry as much as he wanted and his world would not fall apart because it was being held by Seungwoo. Even if everything were going wrong, hope would still exist with Han by his side. The salt tears end up leisury, allowing Do to be less shaken and nestle into those big arms. Han started to hum a lyric of a beautiful song knowing that it would calm down that nuisance stuck on Hanse’s mind. The shortest closed his eyes letting the smooth voice soothe him in a way that only it could do. Later, he fell asleep peacefully with the oldest next to him.

Hanse had always felt lucky to have Seungwoo by his side because he was his safe haven, the person he could count when he was on his lowest, who would bring him comfort in his darkest hours and the forest he’d run when he was afraid. The tallest was the shadow that he could hide when the Sun was burning his skin, Han was capable of quieting his endless thoughts and relieving the pain in his heart, where he could rest carefree. Seungwoo was his forest because when he was by his side, Hanse could close his eyes serenely, not worrying with the monsters in his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo what do you think??? 
> 
> if you have any tips for me, i'll be grateful for eternity!!!
> 
> you can follow me on twitter which is sunshinevnz, i mainly tweet in portuguese but i can translate anything :)))
> 
> thanks for reading, take care!


End file.
